


A Bad Nut.

by the_unholyy_trinityy



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Youre a bad nut, aren't you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unholyy_trinityy/pseuds/the_unholyy_trinityy
Summary: Wirk was going slow until Mr.Wonka called you into his office.
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	A Bad Nut.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T COME FOR ME THIS IS ONLY (partly 😳) A JOKE

It was close to nine in the morning, and you had already been there for more than two hours, simply because the factory smells werent too sugary, and the silence was just enough to start the day. Workers had began to show up again, and although it was only a few at a time, production started almost as soon as they stepped into the door. You tightened the apron around your waist, and begun coating candies in chocolate. People were already sparking rumors about how Mr.Wonka would be wandering the floors today, which always gave you some type of fluster. You could never pin-point what about him made you feel that way. An older gentleman approached you.

"Excuse me, (y/n), Mr.Wonka wants to see you.." He gave a smile, and took your place in line as you set off towards his office. It was like taking a hike. Up stairs, down some halls, and up a few more stairs, and finally, the door marked _Wonka_. And before you could even knock, the tall, well put together man opened the door. He gave a small smile before moving aside to let you enter the rather large room.

"Lemme guess, i'm fired because im not some middle aged man who-"

He closed the door a little harsh at that, which made you go quiet. "Do you really feel that way?" He walked to his desk, and sat down, motioning with his hand for you to sit infront of him.

"Well no, sir.." You took a seat nervously.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your performance..its been very good lately." He gave a small chuckle as he glanced you up.

"Sarcasm or.."

"No, no." He looked around in his desk. You smiled to yourself, wiping your sweaty hands on your pants before recollecting yourself. He set a pink pad of paper on the desk, and a black pen.

"You're kidding, right..? I'll do anything to keep this job-"

He perked up, closing the drawer. "Like?"

 _Blow you._ "I..um.."

He gave you a look that you'd never seen. Eyes a little darker as he bit his bottom lip slightly. "You're a bad nut, aren't you?" He tucked the pad of pink paper aside, playing with his pen. The silence that filled the room was almost deafening. You looked down at your ugly uniform, trying not to even glance up for a second. Until you did. He was staring at your chest, the dark look gone. It was more filles with love than anything else.

"Do you want..to um..see?" You finally blurted out, face pink." He shrugged, like he had pretended to not be looking the whole time, and gave another one of his giggles. Mostly from nerves. You slipped the striped top off, and folded it up, before reaching behind yourself to unclasp your bra. He waited patiently, and as soon as he saw them, it was like he was looking at an art piece. His mouth was slightly open, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're very beautiful.." he muttered, looking away out of some type of respect. 

"Mr.Wonka.." You teased, covering yourself with an arm. "What can I do for you?"

It took almost ten minutes for him to ask you to get under the desk, and you did so almost immediately, unbuttoning his neat pants, watching how he practically ached for you to get it out. You unzipped the zipper, and rubbed his cock through the boxers he was wearing, which earned an "oh goodness" from the man above you. Once it was hard, you let it spring free, and took it into your hand, pumping up and down slowly. He groaned, and put his head down on the desk. You wrapped your lips around the tip, slowly taking in a little at a time, Wonka's hand finding its place in your hair to get the slightest grip on. He was gentle, but made it a point for you to keep going. You got as much into your mouth as you could, almost deep throating before he pulled you off. 

"Pants off..p-please, starshine.."

You stripped down until you were only left in panties, and stood. He eyed you up again, before sitting you on the desk, pressing a couple kisses to your body, before making it down a little farther, and stopping. 

"Please..?" You whispered, and he stood, moving your panties out of the way to ease himself in. You held your breath, letting him and yourself get used to eachother. He looked like he was gonna cum right then and there. After a minute or two of a slow pace, he started to push in a little faster, holding your thighs. Your up-right position moved to laying back on his desk, quietly moaning each time he pushed into you. He kept a good pace, occasionally hitting your g-spot, making you wetter and wetter, dripping onto the purple carpet of his office. You ended up cumming first, and he pulled out before he could, and released onto your stomach with a huff, his face a little tired.

"You're a real bad nut.."


End file.
